Crack in the Surface
by C-c-c-c-combo Breaker
Summary: Not quite sure yet. Malex.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C., it's names, characters or any thing else._**

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know I have another story to be updating, but this kinda popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Not my fault. I don't plan for it to be too long though. 5 or 6 chapters maybe? And I'm not totally sure where it's gonna go. We'll see. Anyways, R&R and enjoy!  
  


**UNTITLED  
CHAPTER ONE**

_"I told you you'd regret it, didn't I?" The smug tone dripped with delight. "You tried to take my glory, but _I'm _the one, the only one who will ever do it."_

_"You tried to tame the beast and it at you alive and spat you out without a second thought."_

_"I warned you and you ignored it. Now look at you, shamefaced, hurt and alone." It just wouldn't stop and leave her alone._

Marissa couldn't get the voice out of her head. She'd sat on her bed, hours after the words were spoken to her, and still they persisted. Taunting her with their truthfulness.

She didn't understand how a mere 24 hours ago she'd felt like she was on top of the world and had everything going for her. Now she was like one throbbing, raw nerve and everything hurt. Without a clue on how she was going to get over this and move on she moved under the bed covers and closed her eyes. Paying attention to the nothingness in view behind her lids and trying to completely forget everything that'd happen today she hoped it was enough to shut her brain down. Slowly but surely she felt her body relax and it wasn't long before she was drifting off into sleep.

Not half an hour later sharp knock on her door pulled her out of what she was sure was the start of a nightmare. When the knock came again she burrowed further down into her pillows and internally debated whether she should even let her unwanted visitor know she was in the room. As her luck, her only apparent luck of day, would have it the door was locked so whoever it was couldn't just barge in if they so decided. No, she'd leave whoever it was to themselves and hopefully they'd somehow give her the same courtesy. Two minutes later her hopes were thoroughly shattered as the knock had not only continued, but had gotten more insistent. She throws a pillow over her face and lets out a loud scream before marching over to the door and yanking it open.

"What?!"

Summer rears back at the sudden appearance of her best friend.

"Hi..."

Marissa sighs heavily. "I know why you're here and really, I'd rather just be left alone."

"I understand that and I just want to speak to you a moment and I'll leave you in peace. Promise."

Marissa reluctantly moves back to the bed and Summer takes a seat next to her.

"Please don't say "I told you so"." She quietly begs.

"No, honey, I'm not here for that."

"Good." The taller girl stares blankly at her hands. "I can't believe I was humiliated in front of the entire school."

Summer runs a comforting hand up and down her back. "It sucks that you had to go through that. Through any of it."

Marissa lays her head down on her friend's shoulder and finally lets the tears that have been building up from the morning run free. The only sound that filled the room was her sniffles and the occasional whimper. The intensity of her cry tired her out far sooner than she would have guessed and when Summer feels her breath start to deepen and even out she moves her back to the head of the bed and tucks her in.

"I feel like such a fool."

"I know."

"Thank you for not saying you were sorry or asking if I was okay."

"Of course."

"I love you, you know?"

"I do. And I love you too. That's why we're spending the entire weekend in L.A. hitting all the shops, maybe catch a couple of concerts or something."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Marissa gives a genuine half smile.

"Mhmm. I figured we can leave tomorrow since it's Friday. Already reserved a hotel room and everything."

"Okay."

"Get some rest." She kisses Marissa's forehead and jumps from the bed. "I'll pick you up in the afternoon, okay?"

Marissa nods and snuggles into her comforter.

Yes, she was still hurt and she wasn't sure if she'd be getting over it any time soon, but now she had a whole new appreciation for her best friend. It was in times of personal crisis when you learned who your real friends are and just how much they care for you. Summer had more than proven herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_WPFAE - I have never nor do I think I will ever write a story that follows canon. *shrug* Don't know why, I just don't.  
bigblusky - *blush* Thank you.  
And no worries because I fully intend on updating Proposal. Was just having issues with writing the next chapter even though it's already planned in my head. I'll try getting it done as soon as I can.  
_

**Crack in the Surface  
CHAPTER TWO  
**

_3 months earlier_

"Welcome to Harbor High. My very own personal hell." Seth makes a flourishing sweep towards the semi-crowded halls and rolls his eyes.

"I can see you really cherish this place." Comes Ryan's sarcastic reply. He slowly does a three sixty and takes in the kids and classes. "I think you exaggerated. This doesn't look as bad as you've said."

Seth scoffs. "Yeah, because you've only been in Newport for a week and this is the first day of school. Give it another week and you'll be begging for forgiveness for not following in my wisdom."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Unbelievers shall perish, my friend."

"Uh huh..." Ryan looks at him with a bored look. Seth knew he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Fine, don't listen." He navigates them to the student lounge and steps in line for coffee.

"This is a very important place. Remember it's location because this is now your home away from home."

Ryan looks confused. "The school? Why would I want this as my second home?"

"What, no! This," He points to the tables, chairs and coffee stand. " the lounge is your second home."

"Riiight." Ryan liked Seth, but now the boy was just getting a bit too weird for him. "Remind me why again."

"We will be spending hours upon hours here talking about comics, comics turned into movies, movies that could work as a comic..."

"Seth, I'm not that into comics."

"Blasphemy! You can-" His incredulous rant is cut off as he grabs someone walking by. "Alex! Hi."

She stops, but doesn't bother actually looking at him.

"How many times have I told you that I don't acknowledge your presence in public?"

"Yeah, and I love you too." He completely ignores she actually said. "This is Ryan by the way."

She gives the other blonde a disinterested once over. "Whatever. Is that all?"

"No, Mom wants to know if you and Grandpa are coming over for dinner tonight."

"It's the first day of school, so you know I'm busy."

"Okay, well, is Grandpa going to come?"

"You'll have to ask him."

* * *

Alex stared at the girl in her arms. Her legs were tightly wrapped around her waist with her skirt bunched up around her stomach. Her shirt was mostly undone and with each heaving breath Alex was tempted more and more to nuzzle her face into the alluring cleavage before her. She could feel her face inching forward when something occurred to her.

She was almost certain she'd forgot to lock the door in their haste and if someone were to walk in their position would be undeniable. Not even Alex could spin her way out of it.

"We should probably be getting out of here."

"You're probably right." The girl unwraps her legs and slowly drops to the ground, making sure keep as much contact as possible.

Alex groans and watches the other girl move toward the sink to fix her clothing and Alex quickly reigns in the urge to initiate round two. She quickly cleans up at one of the free sinks before and leaves. She had to meet up with Jodie and she was already late.

"Alex! Hi."

Ugh. She didn't have time for Seth and his new friend. She'd already wasted more than she could afford and she still hadn't finalized her plans for that night. She'd just have to do it during one of her classes. Giving the curly-haired boy a dismissive goodbye she flops next to Jodie in one of the nearby chairs.

"Where the hell have you been? The ice has melted in your drink already."

"I'm sorry. I was on my way here, early even, and Mandy stopped me for a "welcome back" present."

Jodie shakes her head in amusement. "You are such a slut."

"What? I mean, who am I turn a girl down? Besides, don't act like you don't do the same thing."

"First of all, you actively go after girls. A lot." She points out. "And sure, I do hook up every now and then, but I also have meaningful relationships."

"Hey!" The blonde objects. "I so have meaningful relationships."

Jodie rolls her eyes. "Kirsten and your dad don't count."

She waits for Alex to make a defensive remark, but it never comes. She's too busy staring across the room.

"Who are you stare-stalking?" Again she's met with silence.

Jodie scans the area in front of her just in time to see Marissa turn around and look in their direction before turning back to Summer.

"Did you see what she's wearing today?" Alex asks without looking away. "It's like she's taunting me."

"Dude, Marissa Cooper does not have you on her mind. So, I doubt very much she was thinking of you when she got dressed this morning."

Alex's eye twitches as she looks at her friend. "You just had to say it, didn't you?"

A shrug is her answer. "It's not like you even want her."

Alex makes a noncommittal noise.

"Oh, man. You _do _want her." She accuses.

"She's the Newport princess. Everybody wants her in some way."

"So, why haven't you picked her up?"

"Back during freshman year, before you got here and I was just getting my wings, I tried to run game on her and she completely shot me down."

Jodie bursts into an all out laugh. She'd thought her best friend had a flawless record from the way she acted.

"So, what did you do?"

Alex shrugs. "Let it go and never thought about it again."

"Until now."

Alex gives another noncommittal sound.

* * *

The two girls exit Summer's BMW and make their way into the school stopping ever so often to say hello to friends. After getting in line for drinks in the lounge Summer spots someone looking at them.

"Kelly's staring at you like you're a piece of meat."

Marissa laughs and glances behind her to see if the other girl is really looking. "You know she doesn't like you calling her that."

"It's her name."

"It's her middle name." She corrects.

"Oh, whatever. A name is a name."

"Really? So, can I call you by your middle name, Bernetta?"

Summer glares and points a threatening finger. "Say that name again and I disown you."

"A name is a name." Marissa repeats.

"Disownment."

"Okay." She gives in.

The began walking through the halls and Marissa finds herself frantically scrambling to catch her drink before it spills.

"What the hell, Taylor?!"

"What the hell indeed." The dark blonde sneers. "I went to check what my duties would be for this year and it appears that you have mistakenly recommended me as an extra hand on the Freshman Committee."

"Yes, I did and it wasn't a mistake."

"It _is_ a mistake." She forcibly insists. "You promised me social chair!"

"Co-social chair and it was dependent on what you could do last year. I just didn't think it was enough."

"That is bull. I don't want to help mentor freshmen, their problems are their problems, I want be in charge of everything."

"Yeah, and that's your problem."

Taylor steps closer to her. "Don't think I don't know what this is."

"And what is it, Taylor?"

"You know I'm better than you and you're afraid that if anyone sees what I can do they'll boot you to the curb."

"You're absolutely right, I don't want anyone to see what you can do." Taylor gives a smug smile. "Because then they'd see just how crazy delusional you really are. Now get out of my way."

Marissa and Summer move to walk away and Taylor jumps in the way. "This is your last warning: fix things or I will bury you."

Summer, tired of sitting idly by steps up. "If you don't quit harassing my friend I will lay you flat on your ass."

Taylor begrudgingly steps back and lets them pass. Although she didn't speak another word to either of them she took every opportunity to throw as many nasty looks she could. By the end of the day it had annoyed Marissa to the point of being exhausting. She took advantage of the fact that the halls were pretty empty and mostly everyone had left for home to take a much needed breather.

She was putting her things way when she felt someone stop next to her.

"Hello."

Marissa leaned around her locker door to see the blonde.

"Hi, Alex."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Social chair duties to attend to. You?"

"Just hanging out. You know," She places her hands on the other girl's waist just under her shirt and gently pushes her against one of the closed lockers. "You look really hot today."

Marissa lets out an astonished laugh. "You're hitting on me? Really?"

"Oh, come on, Cooper. This has been years in the making."

"Alex?"

The blonde steps closer so that their bodies are barely touching. "Yeah?"

"Remember that promise you gave me three years ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Marissa gives a suggestive smile and trails a finger from the girl's jaw to her chin, down her throat and stops just above her cleavage. She leans over to whisper in her ear. "It'll never happen."

Before the sentence is even finished Marissa is slamming her locker and walking away.

Alex watches her leave. The further she gets away the bigger her smile gets.


	3. Chapter 3

_hopelessxlove, orgy123, and beaumont santana,_ - _Thank you for the reviews and I hope not to disappoint.  
WPFAE - We'll see just how big a player Alex is or isn't in a later chapter.  
vero - Lol, do you know how many people have told me that so far? Not that I blame them. I'd think Marissa was lying too.  
bigblusky - *gasp* Alex's charm is never not enough. Sometimes it's just not needed..._

**A/N: There's no Malex interaction in this one, sorry, but it will tell a little more about Marissa's feelings and give you some insight on Alex. Fair warning: you might not like the person she portrays. Oh, and this also might turn out a little longer than I anticipated.**

**And I would have had this up yesterday, but it started feeling forced while writing and that made me continually edit it, so it didn't really turn out how I planned. Hope it didn't turn out as complete crap.**

**Crack in the Surface  
CHAPTER THREE**

Marissa sat down on the beach chair and stretches out next to Summer.

"So, I saw Alex after school today."

"Oh?" It didn't really interest Summer all that much since she knew that the blonde frequented the school after hours for some unknown reason. Marissa was bound to run into her some time.

"She hit on me." That caught her attention.

"Ha! What happen?"

"She told me I looked hot and felt me up a little under my top."

Summer's eyes practically pops out. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, yeah. You know how Alex can be."

"So, what did you do in response?"

"Almost closed my locker door on her hand when I slammed it and walked away. That's pretty much all that happened."

Marissa closes her eyes and shifts in her chair to to get more comfortable. She relaxed and soaked in the sun until the uncomfortable feeling of being watched got the best of her.

"What?"

Summer continues to stare at her until she turns and makes eye contact.

"What? Kelly normally stays away from us, so what did you do to change that?"

"Nothing! You were with me almost all day so, how do you know she's really not just after you?"

Summer stares at her like she's an idiot.

"Fine, she's not after you. It doesn't matter anyway because Alex is just another pursuer."

"Uh, no, she's not. She's "Newport's Most Eligible" which I didn't even know girls could get. She's rich, smart, charismatic and can get anyone she wants."

"Well, not me and if I didn't know any better I'd think you had a crush on her."

Summer gawks at the girl. "That is slander!" She takes one of the ice cubes out of her drink and chucks it at the other girl. "I so don't like her. I'm just stating the facts."

"Uh huh..." Marissa gives a teasing smile.

"Whatever. We both know if one of us is going to go for Kelly it'd be you."

Marissa shrugs, but shakes her head. "No. I mean, there's no doubt that she's gorgeous and has massive sex appeal, but at the end of the day she's just not the kind of person I want to be with. Back in the day before she decided to be a philanderer I might would have considered it, but now? No, never."

* * *

Alex barged into the house without a thought to knocking or ringing the doorbell. She walked to the living room and ruffled Seth's hair as she stopped behind him.

"You know we already had dinner like, three hours ago, right?"

"I know. Where's Kirsten?"

"Kitchen."

Alex walked out and Seth paused his game and followed.

"I have news!"

The older blonde ignored the outburst. "Hi, Alex. How are you, Alex? I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Alex rolls her eyes. "Hi, Kirsten. How are you?"

"I would be better if my sister came to a family dinner once and a while."

"Did Dad come?" She asks with a raised brow.

"That's not the point. And he didn't come because he was busy with work. What's your excuse?"

"I was busy with..." She catches herself before she reveals too much. There were some things that she just didn't need to share with her sister. "Uh, I was just busy."

"This is your last year before you go off to do who knows what. I expect you to be around more."

"And I will be." She promises. "Now, back to my news. I have a date with Marissa this weekend."

Kirsten was skeptical. "Marissa Cooper? Really?"

"Yeah."

"She actually agreed to go out with you?"

"No."

"Does she know you're planning on asking her out?"

"Not really."

"So, you and Marissa are going out this weekend, huh?" Seth smirks.

"Yep."

"You're dating Marissa? I thought she was single."

Alex swirls around and frowns at the newcomer.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Ryan. We met this morning. Sorta."

Seth jumps in. "Yeah, Ryan's from Chino. He's staying with us for the rest of the year."

"So we're taking in strays now, are we?"

"Alex!" Kirsten stares at her with wide eyes. "Yes, we've taken Ryan in so that he can finish out his final year. He is now family so you will treat him as such."

"Sorry! You know, I came here to be praised and awed at the feat of getting Marissa. Not reprimanded for treating a sponge-like stranger as such."

Kirsten throws her a look and Alex puts her hands up as a sign of surrender.

"I'm out of here. Got things to take care of at home."

Kirsten walks the younger blonde out and Ryan and Seth move to the living room.

"Don't take it personal. It really isn't." Seth tries to assure his new friend.

Ryan shrugs. "Really? Cause it felt kinda personal."

"It's not. My aunt is the youngest child of Caleb Nichol and he virtually owns all of Newport."

"He's _your_ grandfather, but you don't act like that."

"True," He agrees. "but Grandpa, well, I won't say "hate", but he finds me really weird, so he tends to stay away from me unless deemed absolutely necessary. Besides having the most powerful surname of this community, when we were about two my grandmother died and ever since then Grandpa's been spoiling her like crazy. Alex is his last connection to Grandma Rose and he dotes on her like nothing you've ever seen before. And he'll protect her at all cost."

"Protect her from what? This _is_ Newport. No offense, but it looks like you guys wouldn't know real danger even if it came up and introduced itself."

"Yeah, I know we're kinda closed off from everything like that, but things do happen. For instance, Grandpa's middle child, my aunt Hailey, took Alex out for some underage partying and they got in trouble. When Grandpa found out Hailey was thrown out, completely cut off and disowned by the next day. "

"Whoa. That's extreme." While Ryan didn't think Seth would lie to him, he didn't think someone could really do that to their own daughter.

"Yeah, it is, but that's how things go with him where Alex is concerned. Damn near nothing can touch her and as a result she can be a complete bitch and total snob. She doesn't really get that that's not the way she should act."

* * *

Alex stepped inside the house, this time her own home, and called out for her dad. After the third unanswered call she decided to look for him where he'd most likely be. She found him huddled over his desk going over paperwork, exactly as she'd thought. She knocks on the open door to get his attention.

"Hey."

"Good evening, Alex." He replies without looking up.

"Have you been down here all day?"

"No, I was at the office for most of it. I came here after it closed."

"Have you eaten today?"

"Allison dropped something off at the office."

Alex rolls her eyes and mumbles to herself that the women only did breakfast runs. Caleb looked up only to find his daughter's retreating back. Alex went to the kitchen and pulled out everything she needed to make a club sandwich. It only took her a few minutes to finish her task and she went back to the office and sat the sandwich down and a glass of orange juice.

"I'm going to go shower. When I get back I fully expect you to have eaten every crumb and drunk every drop, young man."

The sight of Alex wagging her finger with a mock scowl on her face made him chuckle.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll get right-" The chirping of his cell phone interrupted him and he sighed. "Hello.... that shouldn't be too big of a problem... of course, I have it in my briefcase. One moment."

He kisses Alex's temple before rushing upstairs to find the files he needed. The blonde moved closer to the desk and stared at the paperwork. All she could see was that most of it had bold red numbers and said numbers equaled more in the negative column than the positive. She frowned in confusion and distaste. One day soon her dad fully expected her to start making the necessary steps to take over the business. Kirsten had been smart and had already started slowly easing herself out and onto her own personal projects. Alex wished she could be so lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Review and answer the q at the end.**

**Crack in the Surface  
CHAPTER FOUR**

Carnival? No.

Luncheon? Boring.

The Landing? Maybe.

"Hi."

The sudden intrusion of a new voice in the otherwise quiet room startles the brunette and she jumps in her seat.

"Hello."

Marissa takes in the smiling boy standing in front of her. She'd randomly seen him around once or twice, but had no idea who he actually was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine." She waves it off. "The rest of the world tends to get blocked out when I'm working."

"Working? On what?"

"The next school function."

"That's right. Seth told me you're in charge of stuff like that."

"Really? He hasn't told me anything about you. Not that we actually talk or anything..."

He suddenly realizes that he hasn't yet properly introduced himself and holds his hand out. "Oh! Sorry, I'm Ryan Atwood."

She takes his hand. "Marissa Cooper."

"I know. I've heard a bit about you and I thought I'd come and introduce myself."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Ryan."

"You too." He smiles and moves closer to her. "Listen, I've only just moved here and I was thinking what with you being the social chair and all that maybe, if you'd be up to it, you could give me a tour of the city. Something tells me you'd be excellent company."

"Maybe." She agrees and stands from behind the desk to stand next to him. "If I'm not too busy then perhaps sometime this week-"

"What the hell are you doing, Sponge?"

The two turn to see Alex angrily glaring at the other blonde.

Ryan sighs. He really hadn't done anything to cross the girl, but it seems she was going to find any reason to hate him. Like breathing, for instance. As such he had no clue how to make himself more likable to her and now he was thinking that total avoidance was going to be the way to go.

Alex stepped between the two and crossed her arms. "Seth's looking for you. He's having some kind of mini breakdown thing and he's calling for you."

"Where is he?"

"The lounge, where else?"

Ryan rushes out without saying goodbye. He was enjoying speaking to Marissa, but Seth was the only real friend he had and he knew he could count on him for anything. He fully intended on being the same for him.

It takes him less than a minute to run to the lounge. Surprisingly he finds Seth sitting cross legged in one of the chairs and idly flipping through a magazine and sipping a drink.

"Hey, what's the crisis?"

Seth frowns in confusion. "What crisis?"

"The one Alex said you were having."

"Um... I ripped one of my socks in gym class... but I wouldn't call it a crisis."

Ryan's face drops. What had happened to make Alex hate him so much?

"Hi, Alex!"

"Hi, Taylor."

The taller blonde moves around the other girl to walk away only to have her arm grabbed.

"Wait. Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"I just have some things to do, Taylor. That's all."

"Really? I could have sworn you meant _someone_ to do."

Alex narrows her eyes. Everyone knew about her activities and she had never made any real attempt to hide them, but common knowledge or not, she didn't appreciate the girl talking to her as if her life was any of her business.

"Is there something you want or were you just planning on wasting my entire lunch hour with your annoying drivel?"

Taylor pauses. She didn't mean to come off as anything but friendly. She just didn't know how to approach the youngest Nichol and now she thought it was best if she tried another day.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to catch up and see how your summer went." With a smile her hand went to Alex's forearm. "And maybe... see if we can come to an agreement on a thing or two that could benefit us both. Think about it." Taylor gives her a suggestive look and walks away.

Alex's eyes narrow even further before she rolls them in annoyance. "Whatever."

She had plans and none of them included Taylor Townsend.

It didn't take her long to find not only the lab she was looking for, but a surprise she'd really rather do without.

"What the hell are you doing, Sponge?"

Someone had to be screwing with her. Had she not made her intentions known the day before? Because she was more than certain that she'd clearly staked her claim on the brunette as hers and now Ryan, the guy who was mooching off her family, was moving in on her territory. Obviously she was going to need to take some steps in getting rid of the boy, first away from Marissa and then away from her family. After only meeting him less than twenty four hours ago Alex was already savoring the thought. One small lie about Seth's delicate psyche had gotten rid of him for the time being.

"What were you doing with him?" She asked with her back turned towards Marissa and glare still on her face.

"_I_ was trying to plan our first upperclassmen trip. Ryan just came in to introduce himself. Why?"

Alex turns around with her glare replaced by a smirk and playful eyes.

"Doesn't matter, not important."

"...okay." Marissa begins gathering her files and reordering them to her liking.

"So... there's a party this weekend."

"Uh huh. This is Newport, there's always a party."

"Well, yeah, but this is the first one I'm going to since coming back and I was hoping you'd accompany me."

Alex slowly trails the tips of her fingers across the desk as she walks behind the younger girl. For her part Marissa simply continued on with her work.

"Sorry, Alex. I think I'm going to have to pass."

Alex moves completely behind her and places her hands on either side of the desk, effectively trapping her in place. She caressed the skin behind the brunette's ear with her lips.

"And why not?"

"For one, I'm not even sure if I'm going or not. And two, I just don't think I'll ever be in the mood to act as your accessory of the night until you find some other girl to play with."

"Oh, trust me," the blonde moves her hands from the desk to the brunette's hips and under her halter top. This was easily becoming her new favorite pastime. "if you were with me other girls would be the last thing on my mind."

Marissa smiles. "Alex?"

"Mhmm."

She turns to look over her shoulder. Their lips so close that they graze when she speaks. "You do realize you're just this side of harassment, right?"

Alex grins, but halts when she sees Taylor standing in the hallway staring at them before walking away. She'd have to deal with her another time. Right now there was Marissa.

"It's only harassment if you don't want it."

Marissa scoffs. "Wow." She gathers her papers and slips under one of the blonde's arm. "I have to be going now."

"Wait. Are you coming this weekend or what?"

Her answer is a teasing smile and a shrug. "What do you think?"

For the second time in the last two days Alex is left staring after the brunette with a smile on her face. So, technically she'd gotten turned down twice now, but the way she saw it, she still had another three days left, right?

Alex sat and let her mind wander. She was barely aware of the bell ringing and the halls eventually emptying as the other students rushed to their classes. Only after she'd made up her mind did she bother leaving the otherwise deserted room.

"Hey, kid." She stopped one of the stragglers in the hall. "Could I have a piece of paper?"

The young boy carelessly rips out a page from his notebook and gives it to her then walks away.

"Thanks..." She folds the blank paper and knocks on a nearby door and opens it without waiting for an invite.

The teacher wasn't the least bit impressed with her. "How can I help you, Ms. Nichol?"

Alex holds up the folder paper. "They need Gardner at the main office."

The auburn haired girl raises her eyebrows. She didn't believe Alex one bit, but she still gathered her books followed out of the class and to a lesser used part of the school.

"What's going on?"

"I need a favor."

"Okay."

"The kind only you can give me." She clarifies and Lindsay immediately knew what she wanted. She hands Alex a pen to write a name down.

"I want to know _everything_. Nothing's too small or insignificant."

"I know, Alex. I've done this before."

The blonde beams. "I know. That's why I'm trusting you with this one."

"I'll find you when I get everything."

Lindsay looked down at the name in confusion. She couldn't find a connection. She rarely did with the names Alex gave her, but the other girl always seemed pleased with her findings. Maybe one day she'd ask her about it.

**Q: As I am irrationally annoyed with Ryan's character for some odd reason I kinda just want him to not existed, but I, of course, can't do that. So, I'm leaving it up to you guys. Should I A) Let him be and see how things carry on? or B) Sic someone on him?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is mostly just filler and I don't think that interesting. And Chelsea Lately is the only thing keeping me up right now, so if something goes all incoherent you know why.**

Crack in the Surface  
CHAPTER FIVE

For the last hour and a half Alex had sat at the Cohen's dinner table scowling at the "homework" her father had given her. It wasn't enough that she'd agreed to take courses and start at his company right after she finished high school, but now he insisted on testing how much she learned. Luckily for her though, this only happened once or twice a month.

Kirsten sat down across from her. "How is it going so far?"

"About finished. You're going to look over it when I'm done, right?"

The older blonde nods. "Yes. Tell me if you get stuck on something."

And this is why she was at her sister's. Next to Caleb, Kirsten was the best person for her to go to if she needed help. Besides, it wasn't as if she could actually go to her dad. He'd suck his teeth and tell her to go to her room. His expectations were high and it wasn't that it was hard for Alex to uphold them, she just didn't really want to. She was a teenager after all and she'd rather hang with her friends and live a carefree life.

Her phone vibrates next to her to let her know she has a new text message. _I need help!! _Alex quickly finishes the page in front of her and hands it to Kirsten.

"Your son's calling me."

"Let me know when you're leaving."

"Will do."

Alex walks up the stairs and into Seth's room. "You have got to be the laziest-- Ryan..." She stops when she sees him sitting on the bed.

"Wow, you know, I think that's the first time you've ever called me by my name."

Alex is surprised, but quickly catches herself. "Purely by accident, I assure you. Where's Seth?"

As if on cue he walks into the room. "I texted you like, five minutes ago. Where have you been?!"

"You could have just come downstairs to talk to me. And I had homework to do."

Seth gives her an incredulous look. "And you think that that's more important?"

Alex opens her mouth to answer, but he cuts her off. "Forget it. We need to concentrate on me. It's amazing, Alex, the huge stroke of luck I've had today." Just like that, he'd gone from an irate rant to a giddy babbling. "I mean, I don't know where it came from or why, but it did and now I've got to take the bull by horns, so to speak. I mean, you know I'd never dream of doing that in real life because that's just crazy."

Alex clamps her hand over his mouth. "Seth! Calm down." She waits until he looks suitably more calm before removing her hand. "Now tell me-- slowly-- what happen."

The curly haired boy takes a deep breath before speaking. "When I got to school this morning that was a letter waiting for me. Turns out it was from this company in L.A. that's interested in some of my comics."

"That's amazing, Seth. Congratulations."

"Thanks, but that's not even the best part. I was in the lounge during my free period, enjoying the quiet and getting some drawing done, right?"

Alex nods her head even though she has no clue what the boy had actually been doing. "Right."

"Then I suddenly get this feeling that urges me to look up and there she is. This goddess. I swear it was like she floated instead of walked and she literally glowed!"

"I doubt that." Alex deadpanned. "Who's the lucky girl and how did we segue from comics to her?"

"Summer Roberts. And she's going to be the model for my comic."

Alex can't stop the laugh that slips past her lips.

"I'm sorry. Are we talking about Neil Roberts' daughter?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Whew. That is really unexpected."

"Why's it unexpected?" Seth sees absolutely no problem with his pursuit.

"No offense, Seth, but...." She pauses to think about her words "maybe you should set your sights a little lower than Summer."

"I think if he tried he could get this girl." Ryan adds his two cents.

"Of course he could! He's family."

"Great. So, you'll help me?"

He looks at her with a hopeful expression and there's no way Alex can say no. She may brush him off in public, but the boy was still her nephew and she loved him.

"Okay, but I have no clue about anything to do with comics."

"That's okay though, Ryan's going to be helping me with the real details of the comic. I need you first for the good business and marketing sense that Grandpa has given you."

"You'll need that why....?"

"The company says that if the comic is marketable they'll foot the entire bill. If not then I have to come out of pocket."

"So? Just get Sandy and Kirsten to pay for it."

"It's not just about getting the comic out." Ryan explains. "It's about getting your work out there and putting your unadulterated best into it."

Alex looks to Seth to see if that's how he really feels. "Yep."

"Fine. What else do you need me for?"

"Help me convince Summer to come in on this."

"Seth, Summer isn't my biggest fan."

The boy snickers. "That's no lie."

The sound of her phone going off pulls Alex away from the conversation and she moves to the door for privacy.

"Hello?"

"I'm bored. Come over and entertain me."

Alex smiles into the phone. "And what exactly could I possibly do to entertain you?"

"You're pretty clever, Alex. I'm sure you'll think of _something._"

"Alex." Seth motions for her to come back over. "Think we have a plan forming here."

The blonde looks back and forth between Seth and her phone. Her phone and Seth.

"Um..." She speaks into the phone. "Why don't you head over to my place and wait for me?"

"What about your dad?"

"Left for some business trip this morning and won't be back until tomorrow."

"I suppose that's acceptable, but don't keep me waiting."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

She snaps the phone shut and rejoins her cousin.

Alex lets the damp towel drop to the floor and pulls on a pair of boy shorts and a camisole. Looking over she sees Mandy still in the bed only now she was fiddling with her laptop and her phone is open next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I've been getting a lot of emails and texts the last couple of days."

"Oh?" Alex lays next to her to look at the messages.

"Word has gotten around about your little thing with Marissa Cooper. For some reason everyone insists on contacting me about it."

Alex studies the other girl's face for a moment. "You know, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a real, steady girlfriend."

"I know."

"But what we-"

"I know, Alex." She knew exactly where this conversation was going and it wasn't necessary. "I know what our relationship is and I am absolutely happy with it. Whatever you're trying to do with Marissa is your business."

"...thanks." That went far better than the blonde had thought it would.

Mandy smiles. "Sure."

The two continue reading over the messages and laughing at the absurdity that some are filled with until being disturbed by the door bell.

"You planned on having more company tonight?" The brunette asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Not especially. Stay here and I'll be right back."

Alex slips on a robe and goes to answer the door.

"Hey."

Lindsay steps inside and hands her a small disk.

"You already have it?" She asks with complete astonishment. "I thought it would have taken at least a few more days. Damn, you're _good_."

Lindsay gives her a bashful smile. "It wasn't all that hard. I guess they think that all publicity is good publicity because most of the information was easy enough to find in public records if you knew where to look."

"I guess it's a good thing you know where to look then. What about everything else?"

"Hidden, of course. Unfortunately for them their entire security setup leaves something to be desired. I managed to grab everything within a few hours without ever being detected."

"And you destroyed any evidence linking you back to any of this."

The redhead nodded. "I did it right before I came over here."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I'm certain. You drilled it into me, remember?"

"I just don't want you getting caught if this turns sour."

Lindsay nods again and goes to the door. "Good luck with whatever you're going to do."

"Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Not much going on here.

**Crack in the Surface  
CHAPTER SIX**

_.... and the masked bombshell quickly rushed to the side of her fallen ally._

_"We have to get you out of here, Ironist. I know a safe place not too far from here." _

_She helped him up and moved them from the dark alley as fast as she could manage. Once safely hidden away she laid him onto one of the soft couches and began tending to his wounds. First she removed his sweater vest and then the button down shirt under it. She took great care not to cause him any more discomfort. She slowly moved the towel across his stomach and watched how the muscles moved and jumped in response._

_"For a moment, when I saw you go down, I almost thought I'd lose you, Ironist."_

_"Don't be silly." His voice boomed even with the soft tone. "I would never allow myself to be taken out like that."_

_"I'm glad." _

_She moves closer to him. Almost laying on top of him, but still aware of his wounds._

_"You never have to worry about me, Little Miss Vixen."_

_"Oh! Ironist..."_

"What the hell, Seth?!"

The boy in question stops his struggle to get his shirt on properly and looks at the papers in front of him.

"Are all your comics like this? Because I don't think I can help you if this is what I have to work with."

Seth quickly snatches the papers out of his aunt's hands and stuffs them into a nearby notebook.

"No, that's something private that I've been working on by myself."

Alex raises an eyebrow. "Uh huh. I'm starting to think you have an ulterior motive for getting Summer involved in this."

"Alex, please. Even if I was planning something, don't you think Summer could take care of herself?"

"That's true." She agrees. "Summer can kick your ass from here to... well, basically anywhere."

"Like you'd do any better?"

"Your midget lover is freakishly strong and kinda scary. I wouldn't even try."

He shoots a slightly irritated look. "Don't call her a midget."

"Seth, she's _tiny_."

"Keep going and I'll tell everyone the real reason why you haven't pursued Marissa since freshman year."

The blonde raises her hands in mock surrender. "Fine. I only came up here to tell you that Sandy took off and that he left you bagels on the kitchen counter. Those mini strawberry ones are great."

"You ate my strawberry bagels?"

"Yeah. You should get more." She moves to the door, completely missing the crestfallen expression on his face. "Anyway, I have to go meet Jodie so, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Alex arrived at her best friend's house twenty minutes later and after they'd taken their time with breakfast they finally arrived at Harbor High.

"It's great that you're helping your nephew and all, but don't disappear on me like that again."

"No problem." Alex assured as she closed the driver side door of the dark blue Audi TT Roadster and makes her way towards the school.

"How are things going with Marissa?"

"Great."

"Good. That means you can stop all this nonsense and I'll stop having to hear rumors about you, her and Mandy having kinky threesomes."

"Heh, are you serious?"

"Yes. As much as I love you, there are some things I just don't want to ever hear about you or certain things you do."

"Oh, you probably loved-- Taylor?"

"What? Ew, that's disgusting."

The new topic of conversation popped up in front of them with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, it's _you_." She completely ignored Jodie and focused all her attention on the lighter blonde.

"Hi. Have you thought about my proposal?"

"Um... no. Not really."

Taylor's smile slips a fraction, but she quickly fixes it.

"That's okay. Take your time and let me know what you decide."

"Great. Thanks, Taylor."

The girl nods and continues on her way.

"Oh, please tell me you aren't in collaboration with Taylor Townsend." Jodie begs.

"No. I'm just wondering what kind of game she's playing at."

"Don't get caught up, Alex."

There had already been a handful of times where Jodie had to intervene and pull the blonde of out the proverbial fire. She wasn't in any hurry to have to do it again.

"No worries, I'll hand..." She trails off as she sees Seth borderline yelling at Summer.

He was wildly gesticulating to try and get his point across. Alex rushes over and grabs him by his collar.

"Kelly, I think your nephew is having a seizure or something."

"Don't call me that!" She hauls Seth away to an empty room. "That midget is _so_ annoying."

Jodie walks in. "What's going on?"

"We agreed that I would talk to Summer."

"True, but I figured I could break the ice and open the door for you."

"Seth, I will deal with Summer. You worry about what it is you need to do, okay?"

"Okay. I'm only trying to help."

"Thanks, but I'll handle it."

"Hey!" Jodie interrupts.

They both turn and give her a wary look.

"That's _your_ friend." Seth comments as he walks away.

"Did he just refer to me in a negative way?"

Alex shrugs.

"You're a real friend, Alex."

"I try."

* * *

_HOURS LATER THE NEWPORT PIER_

"So, what are you going to do?"

"No clue." Alex absentmindedly turned another page of her magazine. "I know she's going to completely rebuff me though."

"She is borderline from flat out hating you."

"That's not helping me, Jodie."

"I'm simply stating the facts."

"You can stop now."

"So, what happen between you two? You never told me."

"Nothing. We just have a volatile relationship. I think it's her midget jealously that I don't have to jump up to see over other people's heads."

Jodie laughs. "No way is that why."

"It's the only explanation I have."

"Well, you can't shrink to appease her so, it looks like you're going to have to find another way to get her to help Seth."

An annoyed noise comes from the back of the blonde's throat. "I should just get Lindsay to dig up some dirt on her and blackmail her into helping."

"Alex..."

Alex doesn't say anything and avoids making any kind of eye contact with Jodie.

"I'm serious, Alex! You will not do that. You can't try forcing people to do things when they don't want to."

"But wouldn't it be so much easier if I could?"

"No."

"You never let me have any fun, Jo."

"Because your fun leads to us getting into trouble."

"Speaking of fun..." She nods towards one of the stores and Jodie watches Marissa step out.

"Yay." Comes the soft, sarcastic reply.

"I have to speak to my date. Excuse me."

Alex hops over the railing and walks over, but Jodie decides not to follow. Instead she stayed at their table and watch from afar.

"Hi."

"Alex."

"That doesn't sound like you're happy to see me."

"Um, no. I'm just surprised. I didn't seen you at school at all today."

"You missed me." Alex gives her a big smile.

Marissa rolls her eyes. "I did not say that."

"Not in so many words, no, but I can still tell."

Alex takes the brunette's arms and wraps them around her waist then places her own arms on the other girl's shoulders.

"I was thinking. Rather than picking you up and going to the party from there I could come over an hour or so early and we could hang out."

"Hmm." Marissa looks over her shoulder. "You might want to remove your hands, Alex."

"Why's that?" She lightly massages her shoulders.

"Coop, there's something stuck to your clothing." Summer pushes Alex off to the side. "Got it."

"Midget." The blonde greets with a mild sneer.

"Kelly."

Summer smiles with glee when she sees Alex's eye twitch in response to the name. The taller girl moves closer to her and speaks in a low tone.

"Why don't you go take a walk? Because I really don't appreciate it when people... _block_ me."

"What?" Before the question is fully out of her mouth her eyes widen in realization. "Ugh, that is so-- you are foul, Alex."

"Go away." She speaks louder.

Marissa steps in between them. "Relax. We have to go, Summer. See ya, Alex."

After the the two girls leave Jodie comes over laughing.

"Wow, that was like one of our school plays. Horrible, but still could have been worse."

"This sucks. I got nowhere with Marissa and I took like, five steps back with Summer."

"You probably shouldn't have implied you were trying to get into her best friend's pants."

"You heard that, huh?"

"I have to say, Alex, from that display I'm really surprised you can actually pick up anyone."

Alex gives her a look, but doesn't say anything.

"Look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"Your crash and burn was really amusing. I'm going to remember and be entertained by it for a good while."

Alex rolls her eyes. "You're a real friend, Jodie."

"I try."


	7. Chapter 7

**Crack in the Surface**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Ryan crossed his arms and stared at the people lounging around him. School had ended a few hours ago and this was not how he envisioned his weekend starting off. In fact, he wasn't totally sure how he'd ended up in the Nichol mansion in the first place, but lo and behold, there he sat with five other people. Seth and Jodie paced around the room as they argued with each other, Mandy lay with her legs stretched over Alex's lap while she watched the muted t.v., and the blonde's attention was on whoever was texting her phone at the moment. How his two peers continued to be completely oblivious towards the other two bickering teens was beyond him.

"Your little geek project was cute and all, but now you're interfering with best friend time."

"Best friend time? Dude, I'm her nephew. I think that trumps you."

"Yeah, you _would _think so."

Seth gives her an incredulous look. "What does that even mean? It makes no sense."

"Your face makes no sense."

This time he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that was an amazing comeback, Jodie."

She moves towards him and Alex quickly gets up and jumps between the two. The odds of Jodie actually trying to hit him were low. Like Alex, she didn't treat him like one of her friends, but she still cared about him; she considered him family by default. She just liked watching him squirm.

"Ok, you both go sit down. Don't make me give you a time out."

Jodie rolls her eyes and slaps the back of the blonde's head before sitting by Mandy.

"I still think we should go out. I mean, you have plenty of time. Your comic has like, a year deadline."

"Four months." Seth corrects her.

"Actually, I have to get going." Mandy stands from the couch. "Can you give me a ride back to my car? It's still at school."

Alex nods. "Try not to burn the house down while I'm gone, guys."

"One little fire...." Jodie complains.

"...and she won't ever let it go." Seth finishes.

Alex just shakes her head before going to the main doors. She opens it and abruptly stopped as if she'd ran into an invisible barrier then cocked her head slightly to the left in confusion.

Mandy stops short of running into her. "Why'd you stop?"

"Can I help you, lady?"

The woman who'd been busy rooting around one of the flower beds stood up straight and walked over. She was dressed in a dark pants suit with high heels, her hair done up in an immaculate bun and eye glasses sat on her nose. She looked snooty, like she thought she had not only the power, but the right to do anything she want there and Alex cringed a little on the inside at the thought of having to deal with her.

"I'm just surveying the property."

"Yeah, well, I know the gate was open, but that doesn't mean you can just walk onto my property."

"My apologies. I simply wanted to survey my client's interests and assets."

"My dad sent you?"

"No, I work for a Mr. Kiel."

Alex hands the keys to the brunette beside her. "Could you go get the car for me?"

Mandy steps closer to her so the woman can't hear. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She waits until the brunette walks away before turning back to the woman.

"Why would your guy be looking at our house as an asset?"

"I'm not privy to that information at the moment nor would I give it out to anyone else."

Alex's face turns red as she frowns at the woman. That was not the answer she wanted. "Leave. Now. And if I see you around here again I'll have you arrested for trespassing."

The woman slowly raises an eyebrow, but nods in resignation. "Very well. I'll be back when things are more... official."

"Yeah, you do that."

After being certain the woman really leaves, Alex gets in her own car and locks the gates behind her.

"We have to stop by my dad's office first."

"Okay."

Mandy looks at the girl sitting next to her. Over the years that they had been friends she'd learned how to easily read the blonde, and even though Alex was trying not to show it, she was truly bothered by the mystery woman. They made it there in record time thanks to Alex's hectic driving. She got out of the car without saying a word, knowing Mandy would know to stay there.

The majority of the building was empty so, fortunately for Alex, no one stopped her for mundane chatter with the boss' daughter.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Caleb jumps slightly from the surprised intrusion. "I don't know what you're talking about, but watch your tone."

"Some woman came snooping around our house."

"Well, that wouldn't be the first time, Alex."

"She called it an interest and asset for some guy she's working for. It's _our_ house, Dad, how can it be _his_ asset?"

He waves a dismissive hand. "It's no doubt just a bit of confusion on their part. A miscommunication, I'm sure."

"I saw the papers." She wasn't letting it go.

He frowned momentarily, but then shook his head. "What papers are you talking about?"

"A few days ago I saw papers on your desk at home. There were a lot of red numbers, Dad."

"Oh, sweetheart, you have nothing worry about. Those weren't actual reports. They're just "Worst Case Scenario" write-ups. What's the worst thing that could happen _if _we decided to pursue a deal and failed."

She lets out a small sigh. "Really?"

"Of course." He gives her a big smile.

A smile that Alex immediately recognized as his "deal closer" smile.

And she felt her stomach drop.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, it's been a hellaciously long year, but I'm finally back to updating. I wanted to do Proposal, my other story, but had some serious writer's block going on and eventually just gave in and did this one since I had an idea pop up. Seems a lil long winded to me, but it does setup things to learn more about our girls, so just go with it. **

**A/N 2: I have to be up in like 4 hours for a roadtrip and won't be back until Friday, so don't expect an update before then.**

**A/N 3: As always, read, enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**

**Crack in the Surface**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Head held high, she was relished the feeling of being completely alone with nowhere she needed to be for once. No projects, no peers, no obligations. Her dad was at work, her mom was doing God only knows what and her sister had only recently left back to school.

Freedom.

Freedom that was short-lived when she felt the air shift as someone moved towards her.

"What are you doing here, Marissa?"

"I live here, Mother."

"Of course you do, dear. I just mean, aren't the "hip" kids out, on the town and whatnot?"

Marissa raised an eyebrow at that poorly veiled insult, but didn't bother saying anything. Sadly, she doubted her mother even realized when she offended others. It just came so naturally.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter. Come, I'll make you dinner while we talk."

Marissa rolls her eyes, but still follows her to the kitchen and takes a seat at the bar. Julie begins rummaging through the cabinets at random.

"So, I was out getting a little mani/pedi combo earlier today and I ran into Sharon and she told me that you've recently been pursued by Alex Nichol. Now, why is this something I had to hear from her and not you?"

"First, the fact that two middle aged women are worried about a teenager's love life is just... disturbing and you need to stop. Second," The younger of the two shakes her head. "there is no second. It's creepy and you need to stop."

"Marissa, I am trying to help you out here."

"I'd rather not be burdened with your idea of "help", Thanks though."

"All I'm saying is that you've done a good job so far."

Marissa gives her a puzzled look. "I have no idea what you're going on about."

"Alex Nichol?" Marissa simply blinks and Julie rolls her eyes at the lack of reaction. "Nichol is an invaluable name to have behind you. And it's just brilliant, the way you've denied her so far, so that she's willing to put out more."

Lightbulb. "That's not what's happening."

"Sure it isn't." Is the distracted reply as Julie places her culinary masterpiece down.

"Um, Mom? What the hell is this?"

Marissa motions to plate of bread and jar of peanut butter and jelly mix.

"Dinner."

"You couldn't even actually _make_ the sandwich?"

The older woman lets out an exasperated sigh. "I can't do every little thing for you, Marissa. Some day you're going to have to grow up and do things for yourself."

She had no clue how to reply to that.

Alex slowly entered the house in hopes of making it to her room without anyone noticing. When she saw that the lights and t.v. were off she breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she was in the clear. It wasn't until she passed the couch and felt a hand grab her leg that she realized she wasn't alone.

"Where have you been?"

"What are you still doing here, Jodie?"

"I fell asleep waiting for you."

"Oh... so, what happen to the others?"

"They left a while ago."

"Then why are-"

"You know I know you better than anyone else, right? You can't deflect with me."

The blonde shakes her head. "I wasn't deflecting anything and there's nothing wrong."

"I never said anything was wrong." Jodie points out. "It took you four hours to make a twenty minute trip, you weren't answering your phone and your face is all red and blotchy. You suck at lying."

The blonde lets out a heavy sigh before sinking onto the couch. "I have a feeling that... I'm pretty sure it's just a matter of time before I'm seriously screwed."

Jodie doesn't say anything, instead she simply sits there and waits for Alex to say something else.

"For the first time in like, my entire life my dad lied to me. He looked me dead in the eye, and he smiled and... he lied to me."

"What do you think he's lying about?"

"I think we're broke and losing the house."

It wasn't surprising when Jodie sent her a doubtful look. "Dude, your dad made Newport. Hell, he _is_ Newport. That's impossible."

Alex gives a frustrated grunt before starting from the beginning and telling her about finding the papers, the woman and her dad. While Jodie admitted that something weird could have been going on, she still thought that it was nothing more than coincidence.

Alex grabbed another couple of beers from the kitchen and made her way back to the balcony. Several times she had to quickly jump out of the way to avoid being trampled by groups of drunken idiots and yet again she asked herself why she'd come.

_Smack!_

_Alex jumped from her bed at the sudden noise._

_"What the hell..."_

_"It's pass noon. Why are you still asleep?" Jodie bends down and picks up the fallen book._

_The blonde takes a second to focus her blurred vision. "Because it's Saturday?"_

_"Right, but we're supposed to be helping with the party today, dude."_

_She glares at the raven haired girl. "I didn't agree to help with anything."_

_"No, but I got suckered into it and I'm not doing it by myself."_

_"... you suck."_

_Jodie just smiles and and nods until Alex finally gets up and dressed. Afterward Jodie had hauled her all over Newport for most of the afternoon. They'd ended up picking up the booze, sodas, snacks, even a new amp and sub-woofer for the sound system. As far as Alex was concerned, now, they might as well have been throwing the party themselves. When the time had come that night she hadn't really been in the mood to party. She'd let go of whatever was happening with her dad, at least temporarily, but she still wasn't looking forward to this party and wanted to just stay in. Jodie, of course, being Jodie, hadn't listen to any of her protests. She insisted all Alex needed was a night out with their friends and she'd feel better. _

_30 minutes after they arrived, Jodie and most of their friends had all disappeared in different parts of the house, leaving Alex to fend for herself against the drunken masses._

_She mentally cursed her best friend before moving to the kitchen for her own drink._

On the other side of the house Marissa moved through the crowded hallways in search of a place to catch her breath. From the moment she and Summer had arrived they'd had people coming up to them one after another. While it had been a bit suffocating hanging out with everyone at once, it had still been fun. The fun mood dampened once she'd ran into Taylor. It seemed the other girl was hell bent on making her as miserable as possible. The "dog with a bone" routine was fast becoming old. She stepped through the glass doors of the balcony before realizing someone else was already there.

Alex looked up at the sound of the door opening, her slightly glazed eyes connected with Marissa's before she turned back around. The brunette stood there shocked for a moment. With the way the blonde had been in pursuit of her for the last week to only have her turn her back now was just.... odd. Marissa brushed it off and moved to one of the chairs on the other side of the balcony.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was out here."

"Just me. Or was anyway."

"I could leave if you want?"

Alex shook her head back and forth. "No, but judging from the looks of things I'd say you're out here for the same reason as me. Want a beer?"

Marissa hesitated a moment before moving over to take the offered bottle.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Marissa lingered next to the blonde for a moment. Apart from Alex's abnormal behavior she now saw that the girl was looking a bit weary and her curiosity was getting the better of her. And really, what would it hurt to talk to the other girl for a moment?

"Are you okay, Alex?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you..." She stops short, trying to think of the word she meant.

Alex raises an eyebrow to her. "I'm what?"

"You're not..."

"I'm not what?"

"Well, you're not badgering me about dating you."

Instantly there's a smirk on the blonde's face. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be back at it tomorrow. Just decided to take a break tonight."

Marissa rolls her eyes. "Uh huh."

The blonde's smirk gets bigger. "Oh, come on, Marissa! You know you love every minute of it."

Marissa shakes her head with a smile of disbelief. "So full of yourself."

"Just think about it. Me and you? It doesn't get any hotter than that."

Before she can reply a couple literally comes crashing through the screen door and onto the balcony. The boy stumbles over to the railing and stares at the ocean.

"Okay, we so need a beach house."

"Uh... excuse you." Alex scowls at the boy. "We were having a private conversation before you decided to be a tool and rudely interrupt."

The other girl grabs the boy and pulls him to her. "We were just looking for a quiet place to... relax."

"Well, take your douchebag boyfriend and look elsewhere. Here is occupied."

The boy takes a step closer to her. He wasn't going sit idly by while being insulted. His girlfriend however, was tugging him back inside and mumbling obscenities under her breath.

Marissa shakes her head again. "You can't treat people like that."

"Of course I can. That's what they're made for."

"For you to treat with contempt?"

The blonde gives her a dismissive shrug. "Wake up and look around you, Cooper. We live in Newport where it's loaded with money and fame. We go to Harbor which is one of the most prestigious schools in the country and do you know what all that means? _Power_. Power that makes me and you better than everyone else."

"That doesn't make us better than anyone."

Alex scoffs. "You are so naive..."

"No, you're just arrogant. Everyone deserves respect regardless of what you think of them."

"Don't act like the Newport Princess is considered the average person."

"I'm not, but you... you take it to the extreme. It shouldn't be like that."

Alex stares at her and shakes her head with genuine disappointment.

It seemed to take her a few minutes to snap out of her stupor before she nodded to Marissa in resolution. "We're going out next weekend."

Marissa raises an eyebrow. "And who said I was agreeing to a date with you?" Their little debate had been unexpected change, but that was all.

Alex raises her own brow. "Who said I was asking you out on a date?" She fires back.

"Then what are you doing, Alex?"

"You see things your way, and now I'm gonna prove mine."


End file.
